melancholic haruna
by beato-neko-chibi93
Summary: haruna ama a fubuki pero el tiene pareja y ella no lo sabe que pasara ? a por cierto odio el fubukixfuyuka pero no encontraba a otra chica jejje gracias por leer


hola hola :D yo aqui de nuevo con mi segundo fic de una de mis parejas favoritas fubuharu

disclaimer : inazuma eleven no me pertenece si fuera a si fubuki y haruna estarian juntos y fuyuka tendria boca de burro :3 (?) oh si odio a fuyuka bueno sin mas el fic ^^ a por cierto este es mi sonfic

**melancholic **

**(la cancion es de rin kagamine )**

_no puedo entender que es lo que pasa _

_no puedo entender que me paso _

_si cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurrio _

_deje ir libre a tu corazon _

Haruna otonashi es una linda chica de 13 años perdidamente enamora de cierto chico muy popular entre las damas y su nombre es shiro fubuki .haruna esta tan enamorada de el que, al escuchar cualquier rumor sobre que tipo de chicas le gustaban hacia el esfuerzo de ella hacerlo . por ejemplo un dia escucho a una de las chicas de su clase decir que a el chico albino le gustaban las chicas de pelo largo y hai lo hiso .

_¿?- oye oye te enterastre ?¡ _

_¿?- sobre que ?_

_¿?que a fubuki-kun le gustan las chicas de pelo largo ¡_

_¿?-en serio , pues que bien tenemos ventaja _

mientras tanto nuestra peli-azul sintio una gran triztesa porque ella era de pelo corto. Y a si paso 1 año al tener la edad de 14 su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda ,in envargo el chico anelado no lo habia notado .

_no habra una broma que me _

_pueda hacer reir _

_tampoco habra una puerta que _

_te permita entrar por ahi _

_procure faltar siempre a clases _

_solo por verte a ti _

_repeti, y ahora siento mucha _

_triztesa solo por mi _

haruna amaba tanto al chico que no lo deava de pensar , en los recesos se la pasaba pensando en como llamar sua atencion por lo que se sumia tanto en sus pensamientos que, se le hiba la hora de descanso y sin querer se saltava las clases.

incluso en los examenes no lo dejaba de pensar hasta llego a reprobar un año por solo pensar en el.

_prof- muy bien alumnos hoy es el examen y sin no lo aprueban van a repetir el año _

_todos se encontraban consentrados en el dichoso examen mientras la peli-azulina se encontraba con la vista perdida hacia la ventana, y haci paso la hora del examen . _

_prof- muy bien alumnos entregen los examenes y pueden irse._

_haruna no se habria percatado del comentario del profesor de no ser porque un compañero la golpeo sin querer._

_haruuna *mira su examen * estaen blanco...no eh contestado nada... _

_en ves de pensar en un futuro para mi _

_segui deseandote hasta que enloqueci desorientada estoy _

_caminando por esta ciudad lejana _

_pensando si tu amor tu ya me daras _

_¿que me esta pasando ? _

haruna estaba caminando por inazuma town pensando en aquel chico que le quitaba el aliento..

haruna- aah fubuki..me amaras ? yo te amo pero..no se si tu sientes lo mismo...ja que buen chiste ovio me ama -penso la oji-azul

_no puedo obtener_

_mucho coraje _

_no puedo obtener _

_tanto valor_

_yo siempre termino disimulando _

_lo que siente mi corazon _

una tarde haruna caminaba junto con su mejor amiga..aki

aki- estoy muy feliz

haruna- ja y eso porque ? -pregunto intrigada su amiga -

aki- porque endo me ah dicho que yo le gusto y el tambien me gusta ^/^

haruna - estoy feliz por ti aki ^^

aki- y a ti haruna ¿ no te gusta alguien ?

haruna- no nadie

aki- no te gusta fubuki ?

haruna- em no no p-porque o/o

aki- a ya veo ah por cierto este fin de semana habra una fiesta en el club no faltes amiga

haruna- claro que no faltare

y a si las dos chicas fueron a comprar ropa para para la fiesta y nuestra querida haruna buscaba algo plateado porque segun rumores ese era su color favorito y a si llamar la atencion de el chico albino.

_no comprendes _

_no me miras_

_no me escuchas _

_no me prestas atencion _

_dime ahora _

_¿quien es ella ?_

_¿quien esta a tu lado ahora ? _

_necesito que seas sincero _

y a si llego el tan anelado fin de semana para la peli-azul llevava un lindo vestido plateado sin mangas un poco mas arriba de las rodillas era algo ajustado y su cabello lo llevaba ondulado con una diadema plateada en lugar de sus lentes rojos y con unos tacones de tipo sandalia su conjunto dejo a mas de uno de los chicos del FFI escurriendo baba pero haruna solo queria ir a fubuki. ya estaba a a unos pasos de el cuando trato de llamar su atencion .

haruna-fu-fubuki-kun

fubuki-aa haruna que se te ofrece ?

haruna-emm bueno y-yo ehhrr emm ueno

fubuki-haruna estas bien ?

haruna-fubuki-kun yo desde hace tiepo te eh querido decir algo -dijo con un muy notable rubor en sus mejillas-

fubuki- a si y ¿que es lo que querias decirme haru-chan ?

_no comprendes _

_no me miras_

_no me escuchas _

_no me prestas atencion _

_dime ahora _

_¿quien es ella?_

_¿quien esta a tu lado ahoraa? _

_realmente ella es linda,muy bonita_

_¿no soy linda ? _

_necesito que seas sincero _

justo cuando haruna iva a declarar su amor a fubuki una vos la interrumpio

¿?-fubuki , mi amor te eh estado buscando

haruna por inercia volteo y vio a fuyuka que ahora se encontraba abrazada a la el brazo de fubuki.

haruna-eehrr esto emm porque ...estas abrazada a...fubuki..fuyuka ?

fuyuka- que a caso no no lo sabes ?

haruna -s-saber que ? -dijo eso esperando lo peor-

fubuki-fuyuka y yo somos novios desde hace un mes-dijo con gran felicidad en su voz -

haruna-a si em b-bueno felizidades

fubuki-aa si que me querias decir ? ^^

haruan - em lo eh olvidado-dijo tratando de no romper en llanto ahi mismo , solo sonrio y dijo- bueno nos vemos...adios

fubuki/fuyuka-ok haruna nos vemos

_no puedo entender _

_que es lo que pasa _

_no puedo entender _

_que me paso _

_mientras yo tratava de conquistar _

_tu corazon_

_tu estabas con otro amor _

_lalalalllulala _

_eres ese tipo _

_que no necesita _

_a una melancolica_

_como yo _

y a si haruna camino hacia su hogar sin derramar ni una sola lagrima cunado llego a casa su madre la recivio con un abrazo y ella no dudo y comenso a llorar en su madre.

mama de haruna-hi-hija que te ocurre ?

haruna-mama mama ¡ me duele me duele mucho ¡ -dijo gritando sin importarle que los vecinos la escucharan -

su madre sabia porque lloraba, solo opto por abrazarla fuertemente y dejar que se dasaogara .

al final haruna termino dormida por el mismo llanto su madre solo beso su frente y dijo

mama de haruna - no debes llorar por el, hay mas peces en el mar , el...el solo no era para ti-cobijo a su niñita y se fue .

y bien que les parecio algo largo no ? meresco algun review jitomatasos amenasas de muerte ? gracias por leer ¡


End file.
